Wind of Change
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Aomine a un secret. Un secret qu'il ne veut pas partager, un secret qu'il préférerait oublier tous les matins. Mais ce secret là, il doit vivre avec, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. - Où Aomine est un garçon transgenre comme les autres. (le titre n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire, pour une fois)


**/!\ YAOI,** soit relations entre hommes on n'aime pas, on ne ne lit pas.

 **/!\ Ceci raconte l'histoire d'un personnage transgenre. Tout commentaire désobligeant ou inapproprié sera signalé. Si vous n'aimez pas ce sujet, je vous demande de vous arrêter ici. Pour ceux qui continuent, lisez les notes SVP, elles me semblent importantes à la compréhension de l'histoire (pour une fois).**

Titre : Wind of Change

PDV : Externe

Pairing : AoKaga

Rating : T

Résumé : Aomine a un secret. Un secret qu'il ne veut pas partager, un secret qu'il préfèrerait oublier tous les matins. Mais ce secret là, il doit vivre avec, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. (je m'excuse pour ce résumé tout pourri, hein, ça a jamais été mon fort les résumés. Je m'excuse aussi pour le titre qui n'a AUCUN rapport avec l'histoire, j'ai juste eu cette chanson en tête pendant une heure au moment de poster et comme j'avais rien de mieux...).

Disclaimer : Le manga Kuroko no Basket appartient à son auteur, Tadatoshi Fujimaki et la chanson dont j'ai piqué le titre est de Scorpions. L'histoire est de moi, mon seul salaire est les reviews que vous me laissez et les bénéfices que j'en tire se résument à mon plaisir d'écrire et d'écrire des histoires qui se veulent un poil militantes ^^

 **Note : Je commence par un petit cours pour ceux qui ne sont pas au fait des questions trans : une personne transgenre est, en résumé, une personne dont le genre et le sexe assigné à la naissance ne correspondent pas (on parle de FtM pour les hommes trans dont le corps est identifié comme femelle à la naissance, MtF pour les femmes trans dont le corps est identifié comme mâle à la naissance). En vérité, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, ça dépend des personnes, de leur ressenti perso et certains se considèrent comme non binaires (ne s'inscrivant pas dans le schéma classique Hommes/Femmes) mais ce serait trop compliqué d'entrer les détails. Au contraire, on parle de cisgenres pour définir les personnes dont le sexe et le genre correspondent (les filles nées avec un corps femelle, les garçons nés avec un corps mâle, encore une fois, chaque corps/ressenti est différent).**

 **Note 2 : Je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails médicaux, le but n'étant pas d'effrayer mes chers lecteurs, mais je tiens tout de même à vous faire part d'un fait choquant : les personnes transgenres (ou transidentaires, les termes transsexuel ou transsexualité étant peu utilisés et globalement mal perçus par beaucoup de personnes trans), afin d'avoir droit à des papiers qui leur correspondent (vous savez, le petit F ou M sur votre carte d'identité qui est bien moins utile que le groupe sanguin qui lui n'est pas marqué), sont encore obligées de subir des opérations lourdes, coûteuses et définitives menant à la stérilisation. Certaines personnes souhaitent ces opérations, d'autre non mais il est quasiment impossible d'obtenir un changement d'état civil sans lesdites opérations (encore une fois, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça -_-) et moi, je trouve que c'est répugnant d'imposer ça à des êtres humains. Je tiens tout de même à préciser qu'un amendement d'un nouveau projet de loi a été accepté récemment (le 19 mai 2016) et qui permettrait en théorie aux personnes trans de ne plus avoir à fournir la preuve de traitements médicaux afin d'obtenir leur changement d'état civil. En pratique, il use de subtilité juridiques pour indiquer que les traitements médicaux auront toujours une certaine importance. Il implique aussi une procédure judiciaire longue et demande aux personnes de fournir une "réunion suffisante de faits" (dont les fameux traitements font partie des principaux faits demandés) prouvant leur volonté de changer de sexe et que le verdict est toujours soumis à l'approbation d'un juge (en gros, on demande à quelqu'un n'étant pas concerné de juger si la personne est apte/digne ou non d'avoir des papiers qui lui correspondent). **

**Note 3 : Bien évidemment, cette histoire ne prétend pas relater la réalité de TOUTES les personnes transgenres (ce serait trop ambitieux, trop long, trop compliqué, etc...) car toutes sont différentes et aucun ressenti n'est identique. Je me base juste sur les nombreux témoignages que j'ai lu ainsi que sur mon expérience personnelle (bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment identique à celle que va dépeindre l'histoire) pour dresser un portrait le plus crédible possible d'une personne trans.**

 **Note 4 : Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la façon dont ce genre de parcours se déroule au Japon et pas très envie de m'embarrasser avec ça. J'ai donc utilisé ce qui se passe au Etats-Unis pour une part et en France pour écrire cette histoire. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser tant qu'elles sont respectueuses, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre ^^ Si jamais le moindre de mes propos heurte quelqu'un, je m'en excuse, tel n'était évidemment pas mon but, et je le modifierais/supprimerais (je tiens tout de même à préciser que les propos transphobes tenus par un ou des personnage(s) de cette histoire ne sont en aucun cas le reflet de ma pensée et sont présent dans le but d'être dénoncés).**

 **Note 5 : Un énorme merci à Monkey D. Elena, ma béta lectrice, pour son aide, qui a fait un énorme travail sur cet OS ^^ Merci aussi à Lawiki qui m'a donné la motivation d'écrire sans s'en rendre compte : c'est cool de discuter avec toi, j'espère que tu aimeras cette histoire. **

* * *

_ Papiers, s'il vous plaît.

Aomine sursauta et dévisagea le policier en grognant, sentant une vague d'angoisse s'insinuer dans sa poitrine. Et merde. Ça, c'était pas bon du tout. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui l'accompagnait. Sans la présence de Kagami, ç'aurait sans doute été plus simple.

_ Papiers !

_ J'les ai pas. mentit le jeune homme en se retournant vers l'agent de police.

_ Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer.

_ Quoi ?! Mais le métro, c'est un lieu public ! s'écria le métis.

_ Peut-être mais cette ligne est sous surveillance.

Kagami lui donna un coup de coude et se pencha vers lui :

_ C'est à cause de l'idol qui doit venir dans le quartier aujourd'hui. Montre lui tes papiers, c'est bon. Je sais que t'as ton portefeuille, t'as payé au Maji Burger.

Aomine grogna. Pour une fois qu'il avait voulu payer le repas. C'était Taiga qui s'y pliait généralement et il le remboursait la plupart du temps.

_ J'ai pas envie.

_ C'est quoi le problème, Daiki ?! C'est juste ta carte d'identité. Et si tu me sors une truc débile sur la photo, je te jure que je te laisse ici.

Le bleu soupira. A contre cœur, il sortit son portefeuille et le tendit à l'agent, espérant qu'il ne remarque rien. Parfois les gens se contentaient de comparer la photo avec son visage.

Le policier regarda la carte, puis Aomine, la carte à nouveau. Il était fichu, c'était sûr.

_ Attendez… vous êtes une fille ?!

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Aomine se plaça devant le miroir et commença son rituel matinal. D'abord, il inspectait son visage, le nez droit, les pommettes tranchantes, les sourcils un peu trop fins, le front dégagé. Ensuite, il inspectait sa gorge, jusqu'à voir la pomme d'Adam se dessiner sous la peau. Il souriait alors d'un air goguenard et contractait ses muscles. Ses bras, ses abdos, ses jambes. Des heures d'entraînement qu'il n'admettrait sans doute jamais. Quand enfin il avait terminé, il dévisageait le reflet renvoyé par le miroir avec un sourire confiant et terminait de s'habiller avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

C'est aussi ce qu'il fit ce matin là. Sa mère lui versa son chocolat chaud avec un air doux sur le visage et chaque fois il se disait qu'il avait quand même de la chance. Puis Satsuki venait le chercher. Satsuki savait. C'était la seule et c'était bien comme ça. Elle le connaissait depuis qu'il avait trois ans et malgré son incapacité flagrante à garder des secrets, elle avait toujours gardé celui-ci et continuerait. Aucun d'eux n'en parlait, elle ne faisait jamais allusion au passé d'Aomine, lui non plus et ils ne s'en portaient pas plus mal. Ce jour là aussi Satsuki vint le chercher. Pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas :

_ Tu dis rien ? C'est bizarre, t'es malade ? demanda-t-elle, amusée, après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Elle haussa les épaules avant d'énumérer :

_ Que c'est ridicule de te lever aussi tôt pour aller à l'entraînement, que les cours sont chiants, que les profs t'aiment pas, que Wakamatsu t'as encore piqué tes revues, d'habitude tu as un foule de choses à propos desquelles te plaindre.

A son tour, le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

_ Bon, ok. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec Kagamin ?

Cela ferait bientôt deux mois qu'il sortait avec Kagami. Tout ça à cause de Tetsu. C'est lui qui les avait présentés, lui qui - malgré leur rivalité et leurs disputes constantes - les avait forcés à se revoir souvent et lui qui quand il avait remarqué que quelque chose se passait entre eux avait décidé de jouer les entremetteurs. Il savait que Momoi aussi était dans le coup. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé filer une occasion pareille.

_ J't'en pose moi, des questions ? Occupe toi de ton mec au lieu du mien. grogna le plus grand, agacé.

_ Si tu préfères ruminer tout seul dans ton coin, c'est ton problème. J'y vais, sois pas _trop_ en retard pour une fois.

Elle s'engouffra dans le gymnase par la porte principale et, dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, il prit la direction opposée. Il trouva refuge sur le toit, comme toujours, et s'allongea, regardant paresseusement défiler les nuages en bâillant. L'entraînement le gonflait. Il était doué et le savait, il aimait le basket mais jouer en équipe, c'était pas son truc. Alors il s'entraînait dans son coin quand il le sentait et essayait de participer aux matches. Puis de toute façon, c'était plus simple, ça lui donnait une raison plus ou moins valable d'éviter les vestiaires. Il arrivait en retard, repartait avant tout le monde et tous mettaient ça sur le compte de son mauvais caractère.

Cela faisait près d'une demi heure qu'il était là. Il commençait à s'assoupir et se réjouissait à l'idée que Satsuki lui foute la paix, pour une fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit des talons cognant les barreaux de l'échelle métallique qui menait au toit. Il s'empressa de fermer les yeux : avec du bol, elle partirait en pensant qu'il dormait.

_ Pas la peine, je sais que t'es réveillé. J'ai décidé de sécher l'entraînement ce matin.

Cela eut le mérite de lui faire ouvrir les yeux et se redresser. Satsuki n'était pas du genre à sécher et ne le serait sans doute jamais. Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, de toute façon, elle ne la lâchait jamais, l'affaire ! Et moins Aomine avait envie d'en parler, plus elle insistait. Et quand il craquait, il se sentait mieux. Il râlait toujours pour la forme, mais elle savait se montrer de bon conseil… parfois.

_ Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et avoua :

_ J'ai toujours rien dit à Taiga, faut que je lui en parle.

_ Ça fait deux mois que vous sortez ensembles et tu lui as toujours rien dit ?

_ Oh, ça va, hein ! J'en avais l'intention.

_ Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix plus douce.

_ Parce que ! Pour une fois, j'avais envie d'en profiter sans avoir à me justifier pour tout. J'avais pas prévu que ça irait aussi loin.

Nouveau regard inquisiteur en sa direction et Aomine soupira, attendant que sa meilleure amie pose la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

_ Comment t'as réussi à le lui cacher aussi longtemps ? finit-elle par lâcher.

_ On va pas dans le même lycée, ça limite certains risques, on ne va jamais dans mon ancien quartier, j'évite les endroits où on me demanderait ma carte d'identité et... Et je trouve une excuse à chaque fois que... les choses deviennent plus sérieuses. Sauf que là, ça devient incontrôlable.

_ Tu sais que plus tu vas attendre, plus ça va t'échapper ?! Et puis il va finir par l'apprendre, Dai-chan.

Le métis grommela un flot inintelligible dont les seuls mots qu'elle comprit furent "je sais".

_ Mais comment tu veux que je fasse passer ça en douceur ?! C'est pas comme si je pouvais dire "Salut Taiga, tu vas bien ? Au fait j'suis trans. Et ton contrôle de maths, tu t'en es sorti ?" Je sais pas comment il va réagir.

_ Bah… C'est quelqu'un d'ouvert, non ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_ En tout cas, tu devrais lui en parler rapidement.

Momoi lui donna une petite tape dans le dos en guise d'encouragement et se leva.

_ Évite de sécher les cours, aujourd'hui. lança-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ Salut ! s'exclama Kagami comme il se penchait pour embrasser son petit-ami.

Ce dernier lui rendit le baiser et le laissa s'asseoir avec son plateau. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver au Maji Burger, c'était plus pratique et moins ridicule que de s'attendre devant le lycée, pensait Aomine.

_ Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? demanda le rouge.

_ Plus tard. se défila Aomine.

Il préférait attendre d'être seul avec lui, il ne voulait pas créer un scandale au milieu du fast food. Ils mangèrent en se chamaillant pour savoir quel était le meilleur joueur de NBA, sans parvenir à se mettre d'accord.

_ On fait quoi après ? finit par demander Kagami, coupant court à la discussion précédente.

_ Un basket ?

_ Sauf qu'on n'a pas de ballon. Un film sinon, Kuroko m'a dit qu'ils en avaient sorti un pas mal.

Le métis ricana :

_ T'es sûr qu'on peut se fier aux goûts de Tetsu ? J'suis pas sûr qu'on aime les mêmes films.

L'américain eut un rictus moqueur avant d'expliquer :

_ Tu sais qu'il est fan de films d'horreur ? Faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Ils finirent par se mettre d'accord et, après avoir réglé leur repas, se dirigèrent vers la station de métro.

Quand il vit les officiers postés à l'entrée de chaque portique de sécurité, Aomine eut un mauvais pressentiment. Kagami continua d'avancer et il le suivit sans rien dire.

_ Eh, finalement j'ai pas spécialement envie d'aller voir un film. On a qu'à aller chercher un ballon chez moi.

_ Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_ Papiers, s'il vous plaît.

Aomine sursauta et dévisagea le policier, sentant une vague d'angoisse s'insinuer dans sa poitrine. Et merde. Ça, c'était pas bon du tout. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui l'accompagnait. Sans la présence de Kagami, ç'aurait sans doute été plus simple.

_ Papiers !

_ J'les ai pas. mentit le jeune homme en se retournant vers l'agent de police.

_ Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer.

_ Quoi ?! Mais le métro, c'est un lieu public ! s'écria le métis.

_ Peut-être mais cette ligne est sous surveillance.

Kagami lui donna un coup de coude et se pencha vers lui :

_ C'est à cause de l'idol qui doit venir dans le quartier aujourd'hui. Montre lui tes papiers, c'est bon. Je sais que t'as ton portefeuille, t'as payé au Maji Burger.

Aomine grogna. Pour une fois qu'il avait voulu payer le repas. C'était Taiga qui s'y pliait généralement et il le remboursait la plupart du temps.

_ J'ai pas envie.

_ C'est quoi le problème, Daiki ?! C'est juste ta carte d'identité. Et si tu me sors une truc débile sur la photo, je te jure que je te laisse ici.

Le bleu soupira. A contre cœur, il sortit son portefeuille et le tendit à l'agent, espérant qu'il ne remarque rien. Parfois les gens se contentaient de comparer la photo avec son visage.

Le policier regarda la carte, puis Aomine, la carte à nouveau. Il était fichu, c'était sûr.

_ Attendez… vous êtes une fille ?!

_ Non ! s'exclama Aomine.

_ Bah, c'est ce qui est marqué sur vos papiers, madame.

_ Je suis pas une fille.

_ Daiki, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

_ C'est compliqué… Je comptais t'en parler mais…

_ Madame, je ne peux pas…

_ JE VOUS DIS QUE JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE, MERDE !

Il se retourna pour croiser le regard perdu et interrogateur de Kagami.

_ Fais chier.

Sans rien ajouter, il fit demi-tour et sortit de la station, ignorant la voix de son petit-ami qui l'appelait.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Adossé au mur de sa chambre, son téléphone plaqué contre l'oreille, il soupirait comme Satsuki s'indignait à l'autre bout du fil. La jeune femme l'avait appelé pour savoir comment s'était passé son rendez-vous avec Kagami.

_ C'est vraiment dégueulasse.

_ Je m'en fous de ce type. C'est juste que j'aurais préféré faire autrement pour le dire à Taiga. Vu la tête qu'il a fait…

_ Il était peut-être juste surpris.

_ Tu parles, il était choqué, ouais ! J'espère juste qu'il va la fermer à ce sujet, j'ai pas envie que tout Tokyo soit au courant. grommela le métis.

_ Tu crois vraiment que c'est le genre à raconter ça ?

_ J'en sais rien.

Ils gardèrent le silence un court moment avant que Momoi se décide à demander :

_ Tu l'as appelé pour en parler ?

_ Non. Mais il me bombarde de messages depuis une demi heure.

_ Tu les as lus au moins ?

Le jeune homme s'abstint de répondre.

_ Sérieusement, Dai-chan ? Tu devrais, tu saurais peut-être à quoi t'en tenir.

_ Ouais bah justement.

_ DAIKI ! Kagami-kun pour toi ! entendit-il un étage plus bas.

_ Merde. jura-t-il.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je crois que je vais savoir rapidement. Il est là.

_ Oh... Bah, je vais te laisser alors. Tiens moi au courant.

Elle raccrocha sans même attendre sa réponse et un instant plus tard, quelqu'un cognait contre sa porte.

_ Daiki ? Je peux entrer.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

_ Bon. Je t'ai ramené ta carte d'identité. Je l'ai pas regardée, promis.

Toujours pas de réponse.

_ Ecoute, si t'as pas envie d'en parler, c'est toi qui vois.

Aomine soupira et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque.

_ Entre.

L'américain obéit et l'autre ferma aussitôt la porte. Il s'empara du portefeuille que Kagami tenait toujours et le jeta quelque part sur son bureau sans y prêter plus d'attention. Le silence commençait à s'installer, aucun des deux ne sachant comment engager la discussion. Finalement, le rouge se racla la gorge et se lança :

_ C'est quoi... ce dont tu voulais me parler ?

L'autre décida de saisir sa chance et prit une grande inspiration.

_ Je suis trans.

Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il leva les yeux vers son petit-ami (serait-il toujours son petit-ami après cette discussion ?) qui hocha la tête, tentant d'assimiler l'information, et fit un pas en arrière pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

_ Ok... Donc, c'est pas une erreur sur ta carte d'identité.

Aomine eut un rictus sans joie.

_ D'une certaine façon, si. Parce que je suis un mec.

Il trouvait important d'appuyer là dessus, histoire de dissiper tout malentendu possible.

_ Ça veut dire que t'es né... fille ?

Le métis soupira profondément avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

_ Non. Je dirais pas ça comme ça. J'ai toujours été un garçon, ça j'en suis sûr. C'est plutôt que... mon corps a décidé les choses autrement.

Kagami hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, l'air de digérer l'information.

_ Ok... Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Les gens le savent ?

Le bleu hésita quelques secondes à demander qui étaient exactement ces "gens" mais décida que ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment pour se montrer sarcastique et répondit :

_ Mes parents, évidemment. Ceux avec qui j'étais en primaire, forcément. Et Satsuki. Et toi. Je pense que Tetsu se pose des questions mais il ne m'a jamais fait aucune remarque, c'est pas son genre. T'es un privilégié.

L'autre ignora la dernière remarque et se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de cette conversation :

_ Pourquoi t'as attendu tout ce temps pour m'en parler ?

_ Au début, je comptais te le dire rapidement. Mais j'avais pas envie de tout gâcher. J'avais pas envie que tu me traites différemment, comme si j'étais pas un garçon "normal" avec lequel un mec gay aurait pu sortir.

_ Je suis flatté de voir à quel point tu me fais confiance.

_ C'est pas la question. Toi, t'as jamais eu droit aux réflexions comme "les vrais garçons" ou "mais de toute façon, tu seras jamais un garçon à part entière" ou "désolé, mais je te vois comme une fille". Tu sais pas ce que c'est de devoir te justifier à tes parents, à tes amis, au flic dans la rue ou à tes profs. Tu dois pas raconter ta vie dès que tu vas à la poste chercher un putain de paquet. Alors pour une fois, j'avais pas envie d'être différent. s'emporta Aomine en se levant brusquement pour faire face à son petit-copain.

_ Désolé. T'as raison.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre, pesant chacun de ses mots :

_ Tu sais, ça change pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour toi.

C'est à ce moment que le métis comprit à quel point la réaction de Kagami l'avait angoissé jusque là, quand il sentit le poids s'envoler de ses épaules et sa poitrine se libérer.

_ Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais m'enfuir ? Ou t'insulter ? Ou je sais pas moi...

_ J'étais préparé à tout. Au "c'est dommage, on était bien ensembles" ou à une autre connerie. J'ai des amis pour qui ça s'est passé comme ça.

_ Ah... C'est nul.

_ Ouais...

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ Et donc tu lui as tout dit ?! s'enthousiasma Momoi comme ils marchaient côte à côte vers le lycée.

_ Non. J'avais pas envie d'entrer dans les détails tout de suite. Faut qu'il se fasse à l'idée. Ça risque de prendre un petit moment.

_ Mais il l'a bien pris ?!

_ Ouais, globalement.

_ Ça veut dire que t'as plus aucune excuse pour sécher l'entraînement !

_ Quoi ? C'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ?!

La jeune femme rit doucement.

La vie reprit son cours, rythmée par les disputes ridicules quand au basket, au cinéma ou à l'eau froide de la douche, par les examens de fin de trimestre qui approchaient et les matches de basket. Si le sujet "transidentité" avait été un tabou quelques temps, les éloignant un petit peu, Kagami avait fini par digérer la nouvelle et lui et Aomine avaient appris à en parler plus librement. Le premier posait des questions et ce que le second avait d'abord pris pour de la curiosité s'était avéré être un intérêt sincère pour lui et son histoire. Et au fond, ça le rassurait de voir que Taiga tenait assez à lui pour se renseigner.

_ Comment tu l'as dit à tes parents ?

_ Je leur ai dit que je voulais leur parler et je leur ai expliqué la situation. Je devais avoir 11 ans à l'époque. C'était stressant, bordel.

_ J'imagine. Ils l'ont pris comment ?

_ Mal, au début. Mon père criait, ma mère pleurait. Puis petit à petit, ils ont capté qu'ils avaient pas d'autre choix s'ils voulaient me voir bien. Mon père a mis deux ans à me genrer correctement. Ma mère a fait des efforts. C'est elle qui a choisi mon prénom.

Seulement, ils manquaient parfois de tact.

_ C'est quoi ton vrai prénom ?

_ Daiki, espèce d'abruti. s'énerva ce dernier.

_ C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_ Ouais, j'avais compris. Tu veux savoir quel nom de fille je portais, parce que "Daiki" c'est pas assez vrai pour quelqu'un comme moi !

_ Putain, tu sais très bien que c'est pas ce que je pense ! Et que c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_ Ah ouais ? Bah alors pose pas de question à la con. T'as pas besoin de savoir ! Tu fais chier quand tu t'y mets !

_ Si c'est ça, j'me casse.

_ Tant mieux !

Kagami s'empara de son sac et sortit en claquant la porte. Le métis passa l'heure suivante à pester, passant ses nerfs sur un jeu vidéo dont Taiga détenait le record. Quand il finit par le battre, la satisfaction s'empara de lui, comme une espèce de revanche. Au même moment, son portable sonna et il consulta le mail avec agacement :

"Désolé. J'aurais pas dû poser la question, c'était débile. Je voulais pas te blesser."

Il grogna et abandonna l'appareil : ce crétin ne le laissait même pas être en colère ! Il récupéra le mobile sur son lit :

"Je sais, Bakagami. On se voit demain."

C'était juste assez pour lui indiquer qu'il était pardonné mais qu'il lui faudrait faire attention.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ Joyeux anniversaire. s'exclama Momoi en sautant sur son lit.

Dès qu'elle fut levée, elle écarta les rideaux, laissant la lumière inonder la chambre de son meilleur ami.

_ Bordel, Satsuki ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? gronda ce dernier en s'enfonçant sous la couette pour échapper au soleil éblouissant.

_ 7h30 ! répondit la jeune fille d'une voix forte et joyeuse.

_ C'est juste un quart d'heure plus tôt que d'habitude. Je voulais être la première à te souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

_ Ah ouais, et ce réveil en fanfare, c'est mon cadeau ? En plus, Taiga t'as battue.

La nouvelle calma brusquement la rose.

_ Hein ?

_ On a discuté une partie de la nuit. Il a dû me le souhaiter vers minuit.

_ C'est pas juste !

Aomine, à présent réveillé, sortit de sa cachette.

_ Sinon, tu comptes passer la journée à me mater ou je peux m'habiller ?

Momoi s'empourpra et sortit en lui tirant la langue. Il se leva, oublia son rituel matinal pour se préparer en quatrième vitesse et rejoignit son amie qui bavardait tranquillement avec sa mère, attablée devant un bol de chocolat chaud.

_ Fais comme chez toi, surtout. ironisa-t-il.

_ Ta mère me l'a déjà dit. répliqua la jeune fille.

Le garçon s'installa à son tour et commença à manger, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les deux femmes échanger des banalités. Puis il sentit une vague de gène alourdir l'atmosphère comme sa mère gardait le silence.

_ Tes grands-parents ont appelé, ils viendront demain et resteront tout le week end. annonça prudemment Madame Aomine.

Son fils se renfrogna et se contenta de répondre d'un ton las :

_ J'irais dormir chez Taiga alors.

_ Daiki... Ils viennent pour te voir, pour ton anniversaire. Fais un effort.

_ Ils viennent pas pour me voir, ils viennent pour voir leur petite-fille. Et je ferais aucun effort tant qu'ils se borneront à m'offrir des bracelets et des robes à CHACUN de mes anniversaires. Merde.

Il se leva brusquement, renversant son bol, et attrapa son sac de cours avant de sortir en claquant la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Momoi le rejoignait en courant.

_ Ils ont toujours pas accepté ?

_ Tu rêves, ils le feront jamais ! Depuis qu'ils savent, c'est le même manège "ma chérie" par ci, "ma puce par là" ! Comme si j'avais une tête à ce qu'on m'appelle "chérie". Même Taiga a jamais osé me filer ce genre de surnom à la con. Pourtant, j'suis sûr qu'il y a déjà pensé.

_ Je peux venir si tu veux. J'annulerais mon rendez-vous avec Kise... Je trouverais bien une excuse.

_ Non, c'est bon. J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, je peux me démerder. répliqua-t-il d'un ton agacé.

_ Tu aurais pu dire "non Stasuki, n'annule pas tes plans pour moi", ç'aurait été plus sympa.

_ Ouais, ça aussi. admit Aomine à contre coeur.

_ Demande à Kagamin, j'suis sûre qu'il serait d'accord.

_ J'ai pas envie qu'il voie ça et qu'il me considère comme une meuf.

_ Vous avez dépassé ce stade, non ? Ça fait plusieurs mois que t'as fait ton coming out. Je doute qu'il change d'avis en entendant tes grands-parents te mégenrer. réfléchit posément la rose.

_ Ce serait plutôt le genre à se lever de sa chaise au milieu du repas et à leur expliquer sa façon de penser. ajouta-t-elle en riant.

_ J'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende.

_ Je sais. Mais quand on tient aux gens, on le fait même quand ils n'en ont pas besoin.

Aomine s'abstint de tout commentaire et continua son chemin. Satsuki avait peut-être raison, au fond. Et puis une présence amicale serait la bienvenue. Depuis que ses grands parents savaient, chaque repas de famille avait été identique : ils le mégenraient constamment, ses parents se regardaient avec gêne et il s'efforçait de les corriger avant de se lasser et de simplement quitter la table en pestant. Il avait cru au début que les choses s'arrangeraient avec le temps. Mais quand, à son quatorzième anniversaire, il s'était retrouvé avec une trousse à maquillage et un ensemble de soutien-gorges, il avait compris qu'il n'y aurait jamais assez de temps dans une seule vie pour que ses grands parents acceptent la réalité. Il avait une collection de vêtements désespérément féminins, de bijoux, de sacs et de chaussures entassés dans un carton. Une fois, sa grand-mère lui avait tendu un paquet en ajoutant, dès qu'il l'eut ouvert pour y découvrir un tube de rouge à lèvre, "tu dois avoir fini celui de l'année dernière maintenant !". Comme s'il jouait la comédie du parfait adolescent devant eux et (re)devenait une fille dès qu'ils étaient partis.

_ Tu fais quoi ce week end ? demanda-t-il à Taiga comme ils se retrouvaient au Maji Burger.

_ Rien, pourquoi ? Tu veux venir chez moi ?

_ Mes grands-parents se ramènent pour mon anniversaire. On fait ça Dimanche, tu veux venir ?

Kagami le dévisagea, perdu :

_ T'es en train de m'inviter à un dîner avec ta famille ? Toi ? Aomine Daiki ?

_ Si tu veux pas, dis le. grommela le métis.

_ Non, je viens. J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi. T'es déjà réticent à ce que je passe une soirée chez toi.

_ C'est quand même plus pratique chez toi : tu vis seul.

L'américain haussa les épaules et attendit une explication qui tardait à venir.

_ Ils... Mes grands-parents n'ont toujours pas accepté l'idée d'avoir un petit-fils.

_ Oh. Je serais venu de toute façon, mais compte sur moi.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Aomine avait réussi à éviter ses grands parents la majeure partie de son Samedi après midi. Il avait déjeuné avec Satsuki et Tetsu puis Kagami les avait rejoints. Il n'était rentré qu'en milieu de soirée et avait prétexté être fatigué pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Le lendemain quand sa mère vint le réveiller, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas leur échapper indéfiniment. Il s'habilla et essuya un regard exaspéré de sa mère :

_ Tu aurais au moins pu faire un effort vestimentaire.

_ Je vais pas porter les conneries qu'ils m'offrent tous les ans !

_ Je parlais de mettre une chemise, mon chéri. se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

_ Oh... Tu crois que ça arrangera l'ambiance ?

Madame Aomine acquiesça sans conviction et il accepta de se changer.

_ Je te préviens, je porterais pas de cravate ! annonça-t-il au moment ou sa mère ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose.

Cette dernière sourit et ferma la bouche. C'est ce moment que choisit Kagami pour sonner à la porte. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir son petit-ami vêtu d'un jean clair et d'une chemise sombre, à l'exact opposé de ses propres vêtements. Chacun détailla l'autre et esquissa un sourire en constatant leur allure respective.

_ T'attends pas à me voir dans cette tenue avant au moins le repas de Noël.

Le rouge sourit à cette remarque et entra.

_ T'es prêt ?

_ Ouais.

Le bleu conduisit le nouvel arrivant jusqu'au salon où il fit rapidement les présentations.

_ Oh ! Mais tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un petit-copain, espèce de cachottière.

_ Maman. s'efforça de corriger Monsieur Aomine, sans conviction.

_ Vous pouvez passer à table ! les interrompit sa femme pour couper court à la discussion.

Toute la petite assemblée s'installa et l'entrée arriva.

_ Dis moi ma chérie, tu ne nous as pas dit dans quelle université tu comptais aller.

_ J'ai pas réfléchi. Ça va dépendre de mes résultats, j'imagine.

_ Tu n'as jamais été très studieuse.

L'adolescent soupira. Ce repas allait être long.

_ Depuis vous êtes ensembles tous les deux ? demanda tout à coup son grand-père.

_ Ça va faire cinq mois. répondit Kagami.

_ Elle n'est pas trop dure à vivre ? Je sais qu'elle a un sacré caractère. rit la grand-mère.

_ C'est vrai qu _'il_ est un peu arrogant et trop sûr de _lui_. Et qu' _il_ a un sale caractère. Mais on s'y fait.

_ Elle doit t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

_ J'ai un peu le même caractère que _lui_ , donc ça explose souvent.

_ C'est bien qu' _elle_ ait pu trouver un jeune homme comme toi. _Elle_ va sans doute rentrer dans le droit chemin maintenant.

Kagami serra les poings et se contenta de répondre sèchement :

_ Je doute pouvoir _le_ faire changer. _Il_ est trop têtu pour ça.

Aomine regardait l'échange surréaliste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, éberlué. Il était rare que quelqu'un tienne tête à ses grands parents et s'efforce de le genrer systématiquement devant eux. D'habitude, même Satsuki préférait fuir le conflit.

_ Oui enfin, elle va peut-être se rendre compte que toute cette histoire d'être un garçon, c'est ridicule. insista sa grand-mère.

_ Vous savez, je peux vous affirmer que ça n'a rien de ridicule et que je l'aime pour ce qu'il est. asséna le rouge d'un ton ferme.

Le métis vit ses grands-parents se renfrogner, comme si l'idée de retrouver leur petite-fille venait à nouveau de s'éloigner. Puis la vieille femme balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main et changea de sujet, s'adressant à sa belle fille. Pour sa part, Aomine se retourna vers son petit-ami et le remercia d'un regard. Le repas se déroula sans rien perdre de son étrangeté. Monsieur et Madame Aomine se laissèrent entraîner par l'acharnement de Kagami à genrer son petit-ami correctement tandis que les grands-parents de ce dernier feignaient de ne rien remarquer. Puis vint le moment tant redouté de déballer les paquets. Le bleu ouvrit celui de ses parents pour découvrir une série de jeux vidéos dont il avait envie depuis un moment. Il avisa ensuite le paquet rose pâle et soupira, résigné. Il déchira le papier et observa sans surprise la jupe bleu turquoise et les deux T-shirts à motifs. Il nota la présence d'une barrette à fleur dans coincée entre les vêtements et la saisit entre deux doigts, exaspéré.

_ On s'est dit que, comme tu portes ton uniforme tous les jours, tu pourrais utiliser quelques accessoires.

_ Je la mettrais pas, et vous le savez. grogna Daiki en reposant l'objet.

_ Il reste que le mien. annonça alors Kagami en lui tendant un large paquet rectangulaire.

_ T'étais pas obligé. lui indiqua le métis alors qu'il avait déjà commencé à le déballer, oubliant les règles de politesse.

Le papier dévoila une boîte en carton qui s'ouvrit à son tour sur un ballon de basket neuf.

_ Cool ! Le mien était mort.

_ Je sais.

_ Tu joues toujours au basket ? s'enquit son grand père de l'autre côté de la table.

_ Ouais, pourquoi ? Vous auriez préféré que je prenne un club d'art floral, ou de cérémonie du thé, peut-être.

_ Et ils te laissent jouer avec les garçons ?

_ Tu viens, Daiki ? On s'en va. J'en ai marre. lança soudainement Kagami en se levant.

_ J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? sembla s'étonner l'homme en face d'eux.

_ Ouais. C'est super irrespectueux de parler de lui comme vous le faites. Alors puisque c'est son anniversaire, autant que Daiki le passe avec des gens qui tiennent vraiment à lui.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et sans attendre, Aomine lui emboîta le pas. Avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre son père s'énerver :

_ Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, hein ?! Vous allez devoir commencer à faire des efforts, sinon...

La fin de la phrase s'évanouit comme le battant se fermait dans son dos. Il se rapprocha de Taiga, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais le rouge le coupa :

_ Je sais ce que tu vas dire et je sais très bien que t'as pas besoin de mon aide. Mais là, c'était trop. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves pas.

_ Je le faisais au début. Les premières années. Mais c'était beaucoup d'énergie pour que dalle alors... Je les vois deux fois par an pour les repas de famille et c'est la même chose à chaque fois. Alors je me contente de les reprendre un coup sur deux et j'essaie de les ignorer pour le reste. C'est un mauvais moment à passer.

_ Mouais. Moi je pense que tu devrais pas te laisser faire.

_ Merci en tout cas. C'était sympa de prendre ma défense.

_ Tu veux faire quoi, du coup ? Aller tester le ballon ? Organiser un anniversaire surprise au terrain de street avec les gars de la Génération Miracle ? A part Akashi et Murasakibara, j'suis sûr que Momoi arriverait à les réunir en moins d'une heure.

_ Sans doute. Je me fais plus de souci pour la tronche de son gâteau d'anniversaire. ricana Aomine.

_ Elle est si mauvaise cuisinière que ça ?

_ T'as même pas idée.

Ce qui avait commencé comme une mauvaise journée se finit plutôt bien, en fin de compte. Comme l'avait prédit Taiga, Satsuki avait réussi à faire venir Kise, Kuroko et même Midorima. Ce dernier était accompagné de Takao et la moitié de l'équipe de Seirin avait fini par venir (il soupçonnait Tetsu et Kagami d'avoir prévu ce coup là ensembles).

Le shooter miracle avait passé une partie de l'après midi à se plaindre d'être là mais resta tout le long de la fête improvisée. Takao, étant déterminé à l'embêter, avait manqué à plusieurs reprises de renverser son verre de soda sur son lucky item du jour mais c'était finalement Kise qui avait écrasé sa part de gâteau sur le nounours en peluche. Il s'était excusé, plusieurs fois, mais cela n'avait empêché le vert de le couvrir de menaces sous l'œil hilare du meneur brun. Hyuga aussi s'était plaint d'être venu. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait à l'anniversaire de ce crétin d'Ahomine prétentieux. Tout en râlant, il avait avalé la moitié de sa part de gâteau avant de faire une grimace et de pâlir. Il avait tant bien que mal essayé de recracher le mélange infect de pâte spongieuse et de crème vert fluo en hurlant quelque chose à propos des talents culinaires communs aux deux managers. Riko et Momoi s'étaient vexées et avaient fait la tête quelques secondes avant de se lancer dans une discussion passionnée sur la meilleure façon de faire progresser un sportif. Tetsu s'était amusé à coller son chien dans les bras d'un Kagami terrifié qui avait aussitôt rejeté l'animal en direction de son maître. La pauvre petite boule de poil ne comprenant pas la raison de cette réaction démesurée avait prit ça pour un jeu et s'était ruée sur l'américain qui avait juré en anglais. Aomine avait alors fait ce que tout petit-ami digne de ce nom aurait fait à sa place : il avait sorti son téléphone portable pour filmer la scène, riant sans tenir compte des insultes que le rouge lui balançait. Puis les deux seules filles du groupe avaient pris Teppei à parti pour une expérience plus ou moins contre son gré.

Finalement, tout le monde se sépara en début de soirée et Aomine fut forcé de reconnaître (quoiqu'il ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais à voix haute) que ç'avait été amusant, comme anniversaire.

_ Tu veux venir chez moi ce soir ou tu rentres chez toi ? demanda Kagami comme ils s'éloignaient du terrain de street.

_ L'offre est tentante mais je pense qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé à midi, vaut mieux que je rentre. grogna Aomine, déjà las à la simple idée de devoir affronter ses grands parents.

_ J'espère que je t'aurais pas causé de problèmes.

Le métis ricana.

_ T'en fais pas, ils avaient besoin d'un électrochoc.

_ Si tu le dis. Si tu changes d'avis, t'as qu'à m'appeler.

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement avant de se séparer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le bleu claquait la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, ses parents l'appelèrent et il les rejoignit dans le salon.

_ Où étais-tu ? demanda calmement sa mère, juste pour se renseigner.

_ Au street park. Taiga et Satsuki ont appelé les autres et on y a passé l'après midi.

_ Bien.

Il sentait que ses parents voulaient ajouter quelque chose mais ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé, attendant qu'ils se décident.

_ Nous avons eu une discussion avec tes grands-parents. commença son père.

Oh. Bien. Il était temps.

_ Et vous avez parlé de quoi ?

_ De leur façon d'agir. C'est vrai que quand tu nous as dit que tu étais un garçon, nous avons eu du mal ta mère et moi. Mais on a fini par accepter que tu sois notre fils et...

_ Et eux, c'est pas près d'arriver, c'est ça ? devina l'adolescent.

Comme personne ne répondait, il déduisit qu'il avait vu juste.

_ Ouais enfin ça, on le savait déjà, non ? C'est quoi le problème ?

_ Nous avons décidé que s'ils n'étaient pas prêts à t'accepter comme tu es, il était peut-être préférable qu'ils ne viennent plus.

Le plus jeune déglutit en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire. Il se tourna vers son père, incertain :

_ Et t'es d'accord avec ça ? Tu vas arrêter de voir tes parents ?

Monsieur Aomine soupira et passa une main sur son visage :

_ J'aurais préféré trouver une autre solution, mais ils ne vont pas faire d'effort et tu n'as pas à subir ça.

Le lycéen hocha la tête, perturbé. Il savait que sa "situation" créait des tensions dans sa famille, il n'aurait simplement jamais pensé que les choses pourraient aller jusque là. Il se sentait mal, tout à coup.

_ Daiki, mon chéri, ce n'est pas de ta faute. tenta vainement de le rassurer sa mère.

_ Mouais, c'est ça.

Il se leva et quitta la pièce pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement et s'écroula sur son lit, brutalement épuisé. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ T'as déjà pensé à l'université que tu voulais intégrer ? demanda Momoi en regardant les gouttes de pluies s'écraser sur son parapluie transparent.

Les cours avaient repris depuis près de deux semaines et la majorité des élèves avaient déjà commencé à s'inscrire pour les examens d'entrée à l'université de la mi janvier. Aomine faisait partie de la minorité.

_ Je comptais recevoir une bourse sportive mais on m'a dit que c'était peu probable que ça arrive. Et vu mes résultats, j'ai pas trente-six-mille options. J'essaierais sans doute la plus proche de chez moi.

_ Moi, je sais pas. Je voulais tenter une fac de médecine mais je sais pas si ça me plaît, en fin de compte. J'ai qu'à choisir la même que toi.

Le jeune homme ricana :

_ Tu parles, tu finirais vite par t'emmerder. Avec ton niveau, tu peux choisir n'importe laquelle.

La rose haussa les épaules, sans conviction.

_ La date limite pour les inscriptions est bientôt, on devrait s'inscrire rapidement. finit-elle par lâcher comme ils atteignaient l'entrée de leur lycée.

Comme l'avait remarqué l'adolescente, les délais se resserraient. Aomine, à défaut d'une meilleure idée, finit par postuler pour l'établissement aux critères de sélection les moins élevés et à l'emplacement le plus proche. Mais quelques jours après, il fut convoqué chez le directeur du lycée.

_ Madem… pardon, Monsieur Aomine. Il y a un problème avec votre inscription… commença le proviseur sans détour.

L'adolescent, affalé sur le siège de l'autre côté du bureau, se tut et attendit que l'adulte s'explique.

_ C'est à propos de votre choix d'école et des examens d'entrée.

_ Oui, et alors ? C'est quoi le problème ?

_ Le chef d'établissement refuse de vous inscrire autrement que sur vos papiers. Il invoque des raisons légales.

Aomine soupira et se renfrogna.

_ Je m'en doutais. Ils ont pas besoin de changer les papiers officiels, c'est juste pour ce qui est interne à l'établissement que je demande le changement de prénom et de genre.

L'homme à lunettes en face de lui fit mine de consulter un papier avant de répondre :

_ Justement, ils ont refusé. Ils ne voient pas l'intérêt de changer les papiers scolaires et votre carte d'accès à l'établissement et m'ont chargé de vous le faire savoir.

_ Mais pourquoi ils refusent ? Ça change rien pour eux !

_ Tout le monde n'est pas aussi…compréhensif que nous, monsieur Aomine. Ils refusent d'effectuer ce changement en invoquant les potentiels abus qui pourraient découler d'une autorisation pareille.

_ C'est débile ! Qui ça intéresserait de changer son prénom sur les feuilles de contrôle ou de se faire genrer différemment par les profs, à part une personne trans ?! C'est complètement con, cet argument !

_ Vous avez aussi indiqué que vous comptiez continuer la pratique du basket…

_ Ouais, et ? répliqua sèchement l'adolescent, agacé.

_ Ils vous font également savoir que si vous voulez jouer, vous devrez le faire avec l'équipe féminine de l'établissement.

_ C'est une blague ?! J'ai l'air d'être une fille ?! Ça fait déjà six mois que j'ai commencé à prendre des hormones, même les vendeurs de fringues me prennent plus pour une nana !

_ Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

_ Vous pouvez pas leur parler au moins ? Leur expliquer la situation.

_ Ils sont déjà au courant. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Vous devriez penser à intégrer une autre école si vous refusez d'abandonner vos exigences. exposa le proviseur d'un ton condescendant.

_ Mes exigences ?! Vous vous foutez de moi ? Evidemment que je refuse.

_ Monsieur Aomine, je vous prierais de vous calmer, s'il vous plait. Je vous conseille d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. Compte tenu de vos résultats scolaires, peu d'universités vous accepteront parmi leurs élèves et encore moins accepteront votre…problème. Peut-être serait-il judicieux d'en parler avec vos parents ?

_ Pas de besoin. pesta le métis en se levant.

Sans même prendre la peine de saluer l'homme assis derrière son bureau, il se leva et sortit en claquant la porte. Appuyée contre le mur du couloir, Momoi releva la tête.

_ Il te voulait quoi ?

_ Me dire que l'université refuse d'effectuer les changements nécessaires dans ses dossiers. En gros, on me demande d'être une meuf.

_ C'est nul ! Tu vas faire quoi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

_ Chercher une autre école. Sinon, j'aurais pas d'autre choix que d'y aller et d'arrêter le basket.

_ Merde, ça craint.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ Tu te fous de moi ? C'est dégueulasse ! Et t'es sûr qu'on peut rien y faire ? s'indigna Kagami, affalé dans le canapé de son salon avec Daiki, la télévision fonctionnant pour leur fournir un fond sonore et éclairer la pièce.

_ Non, que dalle. Comme l'a fait remarquer mon hypocrite de directeur, c'est au bon vouloir des établissements. S'ils refusent de le faire, j'ai aucun moyen de les y contraindre. Aucun de mes papiers officiels n'est au masculin.

_ Et pour les autres universités ?

_ Les délais d'inscription sont dépassés pour plusieurs, un paquet d'autres sont trop dures à intégrer et pour les autres, faut que je me renseigne. J'imagine que je vais pas avoir le choix.

_ Tu veux dire que tu vas y aller ?

_ Je t'ai dit : j'ai pas vraiment le choix. C'est l'une des rares qui peut me prendre malgré mes notes. Et toi, tu vas où ?

_ Je sais pas encore, j'hésite entre deux écoles qui m'ont proposé une bourse sportive. éluda le rouge.

Aomine n'insista pas. Ils changèrent de sujet, discutèrent un moment puis Kagami se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine.

_ Je squatte ta salle de bain, ok ?

_ Yep.

_ J'peux foutre mes fringues à la machine tant que j'y suis ? Ma mère a décidé que j'étais trop vieux pour qu'elle continue à faire mes lessives.

_ Euh...ouais, vas-y, je t'en prie. accepta l'américain, surpris par la demande.

Quand il avait commencé sa relation avec Taiga, le bleu avait pris l'habitude de toujours verrouiller derrière lui, pour éviter d'être pris par surprise. Il avait conservé cette habitude. Il se déshabilla, fourra son linge dans la machine à laver qui occupait un coin de la pièce, lança un programme et se réfugia sous l'eau chaude. Il se doucha rapidement, sortit de la cabine et se sécha. Il se pencha pour trouver le sac de sport dans lequel il stockait ses affaires de rechange et qui...n'était pas là ? Comment ça, il n'était pas là ? Merde. Aomine jura entre ses dents. Il prit une grande inspiration et déverrouilla lentement la porte. Il passa sa tête par l'ouverture et appela :

_ Taiga ?

_ Ouais, quoi ? répondit celui-ci depuis une autre pièce.

_ Tu sais pas où j'ai mis mon sac ?

_ Non, pourquoi ?

_ Bah parce que je le trouve pas !

Le rouge sortit de la cuisine et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire au salon :

_ Je le vois pas, t'es sûr de l'avoir pris ?

Aomine était sûr. Il n'aurait jamais oublié un truc pareil, si ? Sans rien répondre, il disparut à nouveau dans la salle de bain dont il tourna le verrou et se força à réfléchir. Il était rentré chez lui, encore énervé pour cette histoire d'université, avait préparé ses affaires, s'était cogné contre le pied de son lit, avait insulté le meuble en y filant un coup de pied volontaire cette fois-ci, avait profité de l'occasion pour pester à nouveau contre les responsables administratifs en descendant les escaliers d'un pas lourd, avait appelé Taiga, prévenu ses parents qu'il passerait la nuit chez son copain et était parti. Il était parti. Sans remonter dans sa chambre, sans récupérer son sac qui contenait... Et merde. Quel con. Comment avait-il pu oublier un truc pareil ? Tout ça pour une histoire d'école alors qu'il n'était même pas studieux.

_ Daiki, ça va ? s'enquit Kagami.

Le métis jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré à la machine à laver qui avait déjà commencé à tourner.

_ Daiki ?

_ Ouais, ouais, ça va ! répondit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

_ Si c'est à propos de tes fringues, je peux t'en filer. On fait à peu près la même taille, ça devrait aller.

Le bleu hésita un moment avant de lâcher :

_ C'est pas le problème.

_ Bah c'est quoi alors ? Y a quoi dans ce sac ?

Aomine pesa le pour et le contre à expliquer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu entrer dans les détails avec Taiga. Pas parce qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, pas non plus par peur de l'effrayer avec ça. Il n'avait simplement pas envie que son petit-copain prenne conscience de tout ce qu'il devait faire pour accorder son apparence avec son ressenti. Il avait répondu aux questions que l'autre lui avait posé et ce dernier avait rapidement compris lesquelles il pouvait ou ne pouvait pas formuler. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Il poussa un nouveau soupir, grogna avec agacement et se décida à expliquer :

_ Un binder. C'est un T-shirt compressif... pour la poitrine.

Le silence qui suivit lui sembla durer des minutes entières.

_ Ouvres... finit par demander le rouge.

_ Non. refusa-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

_ Je regarderais pas, promis. Tu vas pas rester à poil toute la soirée, tu vas choper froid crétin. Ouvres, que je te file des fringues.

Après une nouvelle hésitation, il déverrouilla la porte et s'autorisa un coup d'oeil. Comme promis, Taiga lui tournait le dos, une main supportant une pile de vêtements tendue dans sa direction. Le métis s'en empara et referma aussitôt le battant. Il revêtit en silence le T-shirt et le bas de jogging et se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur le carrelage. Il entendit les pas de Kagami s'éloigner, étouffés par la porte close, puis revenir quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Tu comptes rester là toute la soirée ?

C'était une simple question, le ton n'était même pas moqueur, à peine incrédule. Comme le rouge n'obtenait aucune réponse, il finit par reprendre :

_ Ça me gène pas, tu sais, si tu sors comme ça.

Toujours aucune réaction.

_ Ecoute, je vais être honnête. Quand tu m'as annoncé que t'étais trans, ça m'a fait un choc. J'ai eu un peu de mal à digérer l'info.

_ Non, sans déconner ?! Et moi qui pensais que les deux semaines que t'as passées à m'éviter après ça étaient juste une coïncidence. ironisa Aomine, amer.

_ Il m'a juste fallu un temps d'adaptation. Mais ça fait des mois que c'est bon et je crois que je peux supporter de te voir sans ce...

_ Binder. indiqua le métis par réflexe.

_ Ouais, voilà.

Daiki réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'expliquer :

_ C'est le premier truc que j'enfile quand je me lève et le dernier truc que j'enlève quand je me couche. J'ai pas envie que les gens me voient sans.

_ Ok, je vois. Mais tu penses pas que tu peux faire UNE exception le temps que tes affaires sèchent ? Parce que si tu dois dormir dans ma salle de bain à cause de ça...

Quand il y réfléchissait, Aomine savait que son petit-ami n'avait pas tort. De toute façon, ce moment aurait fini par arriver un jour où l'autre, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il se leva, décidé, regarda son profil dans le miroir et sa détermination flancha un peu.

_ T'as pas un truc plus...large ?

_ Bouge pas !

_ Très drôle, Bakagami.

L'autre répondit par un rire lointain et toqua à la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Le bleu répéta le même manège que précédemment et détailla ce que Taiga venait de lui apporter : un sweet ample, un T-shirt difforme et un débardeur gris délavé.

_ Fais ton choix !

Le métis superposa les vêtements avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de sortir. Kagami le regarda quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire :

_ T'auras pas froid, au moins.

_ Dis donc, t'as de l'humour ce soir ! maugréa Aomine en le fusillant du regard.

_ Ok, je m'excuse. On passe à table pour me faire pardonner ?

Le rouge fit dès lors de son mieux pour dissiper la mauvaise humeur de son petit-copain et finit par y parvenir après plusieurs essais. Le repas, qui avait commencé de façon un peu tendue, se finit en chamaillerie habituelle à propos du programme télé. Ils débarrassèrent la table et Kagami s'attela à la vaisselle sous l'œil indifférent du bleu qui ne fit aucun geste pour l'aider. Après quelques minutes d'une nouvelle dispute à ce sujet, il sauta de la table sur laquelle il était assis.

_ Où je fais sécher mes affaires ? demanda-t-il comme il entrait dans la salle de bain.

_ Doit y avoir l'étendoir et les épingles dans le placard à côté de la machine. T'as qu'à les sortir et les mettre dans un coin du salon.

Aomine s'exécuta et fut rapidement rejoint par l'américain qui, à son tour le regarda faire. Puis son regard fut attiré par une espèce de débardeur noir fait d'une matière étrange.

_ C'est ça, le binder ?

Le métis suivit son regard et hocha la tête. L'autre s'avança pour détailler le vêtement.

_ Ça a l'air étroit.

_ C'est le but, histoire de compresser la poitrine et de la rendre la moins visible possible.

_ Et t'arrives à respirer dedans ?

Le bleu haussa les épaules :

_ Ouais. C'est surtout une question d'habitude. Faut juste pas que je le porte trop longtemps.

_ Et... pour le sport ? demanda Kagami, prudemment.

_ J'en ai un plus court et un poil moins serré, c'est plus pratique pour le basket.

_ Ok... se contenta de lâcher le rouge, sans savoir quoi ajouter de plus.

Aomine finit d'étendre ses affaires et rejoignit son copain sur le canapé. Ils se disputèrent un partie de la soirée pour le contrôle de la télécommande, plus pour avoir une raison de se chamailler que par réel désaccord.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

Aomine claqua la porte du bureau de la direction, furieux. Il passa sans s'arrêter devant Satsuki qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Cette dernière lui emboîta le pas, inquiète, avant d'attraper son bras pour l'arrêter :

_ Dai-chan ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Cet espèce d'hypocrite m'a dit que les délais d'inscription étaient dépassés. J'ai déposé mon dossier deux jours avant la date limite ! J'suis sûr qu'il a fait traîner les choses exprès.

_ C'est peut-être pas de sa faute, tu sais comment marche l'administration : ça prend toujours trois plombes. raisonna la rose, tentant de calmer son meilleur ami.

_ Mouais, tu parles.

_ S'il avait vraiment été transphobe, tu crois pas qu'il aurait simplement refusé que tu suives ta scolarité en tant que Daiki Aomine ?

Le métis soupira, laissant la colère retomber lentement.

_ Peut-être. Mais au final, ça change que dalle : j'ai plus d'autre choix que d'aller dans une université où on me laissera pas jouer au basket, où les profs m'appelleront par un nom de fille et où je devrais raconter ma vie dès que je voudrais emprunter un putain de bouquin pour justifier la différence entre mes papiers et mon apparence.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire sans joie :

_ Tu ne vas jamais à la bibliothèque, de toute façon.

_ C'est pas la question, merde !

_ Je sais, j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère. expliqua Momoi sur un ton d'excuses.

Le bleu ignora la remarque et reprit sa route jusqu'à la sortie de l'établissement.

_ Putain, quand je pense que ça fait un mois que j'essaie de m'inscrire ailleurs.

Un mois. 31 jours qu'il essayait. Deux écoles avaient refusé sa candidature à cause de ses résultats, ce qu'il ne trouvait pas si surprenant au fond, une autre avait expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas (voulait pas, merde, qu'ils aient au moins l'honnêteté de le reconnaître) prendre en charge quelqu'un "dans sa condition". Comme s'il avait eu besoin qu'on le "prenne en charge". Il avait tenté son dernier espoir une semaine auparavant, sans succès visiblement. Et la vie allait continuer, on allait lui dire de "faire un effort", parce que tout le monde "ne pouvait pas comprendre" et que "on ne peut pas toujours tout avoir". Il s'en foutait, que les gens ne comprennent pas, c'était pas ce qu'il leur demandait. Il leur demandait juste d'accepter. Le respect, ça n'avait jamais tué personne. Il y pensait encore quand il attrapa le téléphone pour répondre.

_ Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

Debout dans l'entrée, Aomine hésita à raccrocher le combiné aussitôt qu'il reconnut la voix mielleuse de sa grand mère. Il ne le fit pas, curieux de connaître la raison de l'appel.

_ Ton petit-fils va bien. Pourquoi t'appelles ?

La dame au bout du fil ignora le ton cassant de l'adolescent et reprit :

_ Je voulais savoir si ton père avait enfin recouvré la raison.

Le garçon hésita un instant, perdu.

_ Hein ?

_ Voyons, chérie, tout ça n'est pas sérieux. Il n'aurait jamais du céder à...

Il raccrocha sans la laisser terminer et commença à s'éloigner quand le téléphone sonna à nouveau.

_ Je crois qu'on a été coupé. Mais cessons de parler de ton père. Comment vas-tu ? C'est bientôt l'heure des examens d'entrée, quelle université as-tu choisi ?

_ Je suis sûr que tu l'adorerais. grogna Aomine avant de reprendre :

_ Ils refusent de m'inscrire en tant que garçon et me forcent à arrêter le basket ou à jouer chez les filles. Ils ne changeront pas non plus mon prénom et ne mettront aucun prof au courant de la situation.

Son interlocutrice garda le silence quelques minutes.

_ C'est normal, tu ne crois pas ? Les garçons de ton lycée doivent se sentir gênés de se changer avec une fille.

_ Clair que les meufs se sentiront pas gênées de se changer avec quelqu'un qui a des poils sur le torse et le visage et dont la voix a mué. asséna-t-il avant de raccrocher à nouveau.

Presque aussitôt, le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Le jeune homme s'en éloigna en hurlant :

_ PAPA, TA MÈRE AU TÉLÉPHONE POUR TOI !

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

_ ... Ok, merci Alex... Ouais, je te dirais ça... Il est là. Bye.

Aomine était entré sans frapper. Il avait l'habitude et puis Taiga l'attendait de toute façon. Les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer, laissant la majorité des élèves de troisième année se plonger dans des révisions de dernière minute. Le bleu ne révisait pas. Kagami non plus : il avait reçu une bourse sportive et n'avait pas besoin de passer les examens classiques, c'était tout ce qu'il savait. En fait non, ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il savait. Quelques semaines auparavant, Aomine était tombé sur un dossier d'inscription en anglais en provenance de Los Angeles. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que son petit-ami ait pris la décision d'étudier aux Etats-Unis mais n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. Il n'était pas certain de savoir comment leur relation pourrait tenir avec la distance, il n'avait pas envie d'y penser.

_ Vous parliez de moi ? demanda-t-il en dévisageant le rouge.

_ Ouais... Faut qu'on discute.

Daiki le fixa quelques instants. Alors on y était. Le moment où l'américain allait lui annoncer qu'il retournait dans son pays. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, déjà épuisé par une discussion qui n'avait même pas eu lieu.

_ Ça fait un moment que j'ai pris ma décision mais j'avais besoin de me renseigner sur quelques trucs avant de t'en parler. Je vais aller étudier...

_ A L.A., ouais je sais, j'ai vu les papiers.

Kagami le regarda, surpris, avant de détourner le regard.

_ Ouais... Hum... En fait, j'ai pas mal réfléchi après que tu m'aies parlé de cette histoire d'universités et... Bordel, tu vas me tuer quand j'aurais fini cette phrase.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher :

_ J'ai dit à Alex que t'étais trans.

Aomine crut un instant avoir mal entendu. Puis quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas, il se leva d'un seul bond et gronda, menaçant :

_ T'as fait quoi ?!

_ Attends, laisse moi t'expliquer !

_ Y a rien à expliquer, espèce de con ! Je t'avais dit de pas en parler ! De quel droit tu...

_ Mais j'ai une excuse ! J'ai fait ça pour toi !

_ QUOI ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu m'as outé pour mon propre bien, maintenant ?!

Le métis le fusilla du regard, hors de lui. Furieux, il donna un coup de pied à la table basse avant de se diriger vers son sac, décidé à sortir d'ici avant de frapper autre chose ou quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Putain, Daiki, tu veux pas juste écouter pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Tu sais que je l'aurais pas fait sans une bonne raison !

_ Ah ouais, vas-y : quelle excuse t'as trouvé ?

_ Les lois en Californie sont beaucoup plus ouvertes. Là bas, les élèves transgenres ont légalement le droit d'utiliser les toilettes et les vestiaires qu'ils ou elles veulent et peuvent participer aux activités sportives dans l'équipe qui leur correspond. J'ai demandé à Alex de se renseigner sur la possibilité d'un élève étranger transgenre à étudier dans une école à Los Angeles. débita Kagami à toute vitesse.

Aomine lâcha son sac sans quitter le rouge des yeux et pour la deuxième fois demanda :

_ T'as fait quoi ?!

Prenant ça comme une invitation à développer, son petit-copain expliqua :

_ Quand tu m'as parlé de ton université et de tout ce qu'elle exigeait, ça m'a énervé. J'avais prévu de retourner aux Etats-Unis pour mes études et je sais que t'as toujours voulu jouer là bas... Donc j'ai fait quelques recherches mais j'avais besoin d'un intermédiaire. Je te jure que j'ai dit que le strict minimum. Alex est une personne super ouverte et elle t'aime bien alors je me suis dit qu'elle pourrait m'aider. En plus, elle connaît bien le directeur de l'université qui m'a proposé une bourse et j'avais besoin qu'elle lui demande une faveur. Elle a prit rendez-vous avec lui et s'est renseignée sur les démarches administratives. Comme tes papiers sont au féminin, tu devras passer les examens sous ton nom et ton sexe officiels. Mais tout ce qui est interne à l'établissement sera au nom de Daiki Aomine, tu seras dans l'équipe masculine de basket et le minimum de personnes seront au courant de ta situation.

Le métis n'avait pas bougé et n'ajoutait toujours rien. Pour rompre le silence, le rouge reprit :

_ Normalement, il aurait fallu que tu passes les tests un an avant la rentrée, mais si tu passes celui d'anglais et de ceux de capacités académiques d'ici fin février, le directeur de l'université est d'accord pour considérer ta candidature pour la rentrée de janvier prochain. Je t'aiderais pour l'anglais, tu te débrouilles déjà et d'ici deux mois, si je te file des cours particuliers tous les jours, je pense que tu devrais t'en sortir. Quand au reste...

Aomine s'avança vers le canapé et se laissa tomber aux côtés de son petit-ami.

_ Taiga... C'est la première fois que je le dis mais je t'aime.

 **~ Kuroko no Basket ~**

 **(Vous pouvez écouter "City of Angels" de 30 Seconds to Mars pour aller avec la fin)**

Le plus compliqué, cela avait sans doute été de convaincre ses parents. Aomine avait dû user de toute la force de persuasion dont il était capable (et même celle dont il n'en était pas) pour qu'ils finissent par accepter. Il avait invoqué son désir d'aller aux Etats-Unis depuis des années, tous les avantages qu'il en retirerait, la présence de Taiga et un tas d'autres raisons plus ou moins valables. Ils s'étaient d'abord montrés réticents puis, devant la détermination de leur fils, avaient fini par accepter. Ce dernier avait notamment avancé un argument de poids quand il avait annoncé qu'il aurait probablement étudié aux Etats-Unis de toute façon, s'il n'avait pas eu de problème de carte d'identité.

Ou bien peut-être le plus dur avait-il été de progresser aussi rapidement en anglais. Taiga était un bon prof mais Aomine était un mauvais élève. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour étudier, ni pour se concentrer sur un bouquin de cours plusieurs heures. Régulièrement, les cours s'étaient finis en dispute, tous deux étant trop bornés pour reconnaître leurs torts respectifs. Satsuki aussi avait décidé de l'aider. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour développer son niveau en maths et en sciences et, si elle était plus patiente que l'américain, il avait pourtant été fréquent que les deux amis se quittent à grand renfort de cris. Il avait fini sa dernière année de lycée en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas sécher les cours et les professeurs eux mêmes s'en étaient étonnés ainsi que de la montée phénoménale de ses notes. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi assidu. Peut-être bien que tout ce dont il avait besoin était d'un peu de motivation, après tout.

A la réflexion, le plus difficile, cela avait sans doute été d'attendre les résultats des tests. Quand, après deux longues semaines d'attente il avait enfin vu l'enveloppe dans son courrier, il avait déchiré le papier sans attendre avant de saisir son téléphone et de hurler :

_ Bordel, j'y crois pas ! J'ai réussi !

_ Sérieux ?! avait répondu Kagami à l'autre bout du fil.

_ C'est limite pour l'anglais et les sciences mais vu mon niveau avant ton programme intensif, c'est déjà pas mal !

Il avait ensuite envoyé son inscription et il n'avait plus resté qu'à attendre la réponse de l'université. Il avait reçu la confirmation de son admission quelques jours avant le départ de Taiga. Ce dernier bénéficiant d'une bourse sportive n'avait pas pu repousser son entrée au trimestre suivant et avait dû décoller pour Los Angeles dès le premier Septembre. Il était revenu pour les vacances de fin d'année et ils avaient fini de préparer le déménagement du bleu.

Attendant dans la file de passagers qui débarquaient de l'avion, Aomine contemplait son passeport. Il détestait toujours autant montrer ses papiers officiels. Il avança jusqu'à se trouver devant un homme un uniforme qui lâcha mécaniquement :

_ Papiers, s'il vous plaît.

Il lui tendit le document, non sans appréhension et attendit le verdict.

_ Ce sont bien vos papiers ? demanda l'homme en comparant la photo d'identité au visage de l'adolescent.

_ Oui.

_ Bien. Allez-y, Monsieur. Bienvenue à Los Angeles.

* * *

 **Note d'après propos (pourquoi pas ^^) :** J'ai écrit beaucoup de fictions sur des sujets qui me tiennent à coeur, notamment l'homophobie, dans un but "militant" (parce que je lutte avec les moyens que j'ai à disposition et ils sont pas si nombreux) mais je crois que c'est la première fois que je ressens autant de fierté à terminer une fiction. D'abord parce que ça fait une éternité que je pense à écrire sur la transidentité sans jamais trop oser de peur de me lancer dans un projet trop compliqué, ensuite parce que j'ai abordé presque tous les sujets que je voulais. Parmi ceux que je n'ai pas pu évoquer, je voudrais citer celui des toilettes. Parce que c'est un lieu source de beaucoup d'angoisse pour une majorité de personnes trans dès lors qu'il n'est plus mixte et j'aurais adoré en parler. La majorité des personnes trans ont déjà fait face à des réactions transphobes dans les toilettes. Je tiens aussi à évoquer une loi passée en Caroline du Nord aux USA il n'y a pas longtemps et qui, sous couvert de "protéger" les femmes et les principaux concernés, oblige les personnes trans à se rendre dans les toilettes du genre de leur acte de naissance (ce qui évidemment ne protège personne et met en danger la sécurité même des personnes). L'Etat fédéral s'est opposé à cette loi mais rien n'a pour l'instant changé pour ce que j'en sais (nous sommes le 24/05/2016 au moment où je poste. Si vous avez d'autres infos à ce sujet, ça m'intéresse).

 **Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je veux bien essayer d'y répondre dans la mesure où elles restent respectueuses**. Le but de cette fiction était aussi de générer des réactions, ou en tout cas d'essayer de montrer un peu de ce que vivent les personnes trans au quotidien afin de dénoncer la société très binaire et hétéro/cisnormative (le vocabulaire qui pique les yeux, je sais) dans laquelle on vit. En bref, s'il y a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, n'hésitez pas.

Je prends aussi les reviews normales ^^ Celles qui disent que c'est bien, celles qui apportent des critiques constructives, celles qui font dix mots, celles qui sont aussi longues qu'un OS, bref, lâchez vous. Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez car, comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette fiction me tient énormément à coeur.

 **Une dernière chose :** si vous avez une personne trans dans votre entourage et que vous avez du mal à trouver un façon de réagir, je vous donne simplement **trois conseils** :

 **1)** Genrez et nommez cette personne comme elle vous l'a demandé. C'est une simple question de respect, d'autant plus que l'inverse est difficile à vivre pour la personne.

 **2)** Ne dévoilez à personne sa situation sans son accord (encore une fois, une simple question de respect).

 **3)** Evitez les questions intrusives concernant tout ce que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir (à commencer par ce qui se trouve entre les jambes de la personne. C'est toujours une question de respect. Il ne vous viendrait pas à l'idée de demander sa position du Kama-Sutra préférée à votre boulanger/e).

 **Sur ce, merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, qui mettront en favori, followeront ou revieweront cette fiction, j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^**

 **EDIT (21/06/2017) :**

Je reviens sur cette fiction pour vous annoncer que :

 **1-** La "loi des toilettes" (loi HB2) de Caroline du Nord a été retirée. Le 29 Mars 2017, les élus de l'Etat sont parvenus à un compromis pour la retirer (les nombreux boycotts ou réactions de sociétés, d'artistes et de personnalités (dont Bruce Springsteen, Cyndi Lauper, la Deutsche Bank, Starbucks, Apple, Ringo Starr Facebook ou encore le site pornographique xHamsters, j'en passe et des meilleures) ont sans doute aidé à motiver cette décision). Les soutiens de cette loi ont néanmoins obtenus que seul l'Etat puisse légiférer sur le sujet, empêchant les municipalités et les autorités locales à prendre des mesures anti-discriminatoires avant 2020.

 **2-** Une certaine mandarine à perruque se prenant pour le roi du monde a décidé, le 22 Janvier 2017, d'annuler les directives fédérales demandant aux écoles publiques américaines d'autoriser aux étudiants l'utilisation des W.C. et vestiaires du genre auquel ils s'identifient. Si ma mémoire est bonne, cela ne change pas ce qui est dit dans cet OS à propos des universités californiennes. J'ignore en revanche jusqu'où l'actuel président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique ira, si les choses évolueront dans le futur et si oui, dans quel sens.

 **Voilàà. Merci encore encore à vous !**

 **RAR :**

 **Je n'avais jusque là pas répondu aux reviews anonymes sur cet OS. Mais j'en ai reçu une qui me donne envie de répondre.**

 **yuki :**

Je vais le dire, franchement, je trouve ta façon de réduire la transidentité aux stéréotypes de genre et aux jouets utilisés "ridicule" pour reprendre ta tournure de phrase. Être trans, soit "être d'un genre différent de celui assigné à la naissance" n'a pas (ou peu) de rapport avec le fait de jouer à la poupée ou aux camions, le fait de se maquiller ou de porter un certain type de vêtements (d'ailleurs, pas mal de personnes trans ne font pas du tout dans l'hyper virilité ou féminité. J'ai pu discuter avec des mecs trans qui portaient une robe de temps en temps ou qui adoraient se maquiller et franchement, je pense pas que ça en fasse moins des hommes).

Tu dis que tu te sens femme même si tu fais et a fait office de "garçon manqué" (je déteste ce mot, entre parenthèse, parce qu'il induit qu'une fille qui aurait des goûts socialement catégorisés masculin aurait quelque chose de raté alors que non, elle est une fille comme n'importe laquelle), très bien. Ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde. Pourquoi es-tu une fille ? Parce que tu as certains centres d'intérêt, certains goûts, porte certains vêtements ? Tu le dis toi même : non. Tu es une fille parce que c'est comme ça. De là, pourquoi ce ne serait pas la même chose pour les personnes trans ? Iels se sentent homme ou femme ou non-binaires parce que c'est comme ça, point. Il n'y a pas d'explication, pas de "raisonnement" comme tu l'affirmes à tort, c'est une simple question de ressenti, même pas, juste d'identité. Et quand cette identité n'est pas accordée au sexe et à la façon dont les gens te traitent et te perçoivent, cela peut créer une souffrance et/ou un isolement qui sont encore accrus par de nombreuses peurs dont celle de voir les gens nier son identité à coup d'arguments pseudo-féministes, ou purement machistes, ou purement religieux (et ce bien qu'à ma connaissance il ne soit pas fait mention de transidentité dans les textes religieux, mais je peux me planter), ou par "conviction personnelle" ou pour toute autre raison. Ou encore la peur de se voir invalider par les administrations, la peur du rejet des autres, notamment des proches, particulièrement de la famille, la peur de voir son intimité violée chaque fois que l'on doit sortir ses papiers, la peur des insultes, des moqueries, de la violence en général, de la précarité, de la solitude, des regards, etc... Sans compter la haine de son corps et la haine de soi (qui, je pense est directement liée à la façon dont les gens perçoivent les personnes trans et/ou en parlent). Il y a tout un tas d'enjeux, que je voulais brièvement évoquer dans cette fiction sans forcément avoir la prétention de les explorer en profondeur et à la perfection.

Je ne cherche pas à présenter les personnes trans comme étant des victimes continuelles, loin de là, tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'elles méritent un minimum de crédit quand elles te disent "je suis une femme" ou "je suis un homme" ou "je suis non-binaire" parce qu'elles en traversent suffisamment tous les jours pour être sûre de ce qu'elles avancent. Si une personne me dit ça, elle le sait mieux que moi, peu importe son apparence, sa voix ou ses hobbies. Quand à ce qui est d'attribuer un genre aux jouets (poupée pour les filles, camion pour les garçons par exemple), ma foi, la plupart des personnes trans que j'ai pu lire à ce sujet sont plutôt d'accord avec toi : chaque enfant joue avec ce qu'il veut sans que ça n'aie aucun rapport avec sa sexualité ou son identité.

En espérant que tu n'aies pas trouvé cette réponse trop sèche (parce que tel n'était pas mon but mais j'ai parfois du mal à juger de mes propres commentaires sur des sujets qui me tiennent autant à coeur) et avoir pu te faire sinon changer d'avis au moins évoluer sur la question.


End file.
